


laughter lines:)

by NintendoSixtyVore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, i mean technically major character death but?? tis crack, klance isnt endgame im very sorry, please i havent watched vld since it ended this came to me in a fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSixtyVore/pseuds/NintendoSixtyVore
Summary: lance and keith finally get together after months of pining- what happens next will shock you(crack😳)
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	laughter lines:)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont kno what this is im? i literally jst. typed this at like 3 am after not watching vld for Years???? did this in ab 20 mins w no proof reading idek

lance walked into the commons and saw that only keith was up. a few months ago this may have been enough to send him the other way but now... lance couldn’t place his finger on what exactly was changing, but he knew their relationship wasn’t the same. sure they still teased each other but it seemed almost _softer_ in a way. keith glanced up from his book- no doubt something about how to improve his fighting skills- and smiled at lance.

Dialogue😳😳 lance makes Funnie Joke

lance couldn’t help but stare as keith laughed. the black haired man’s laugh sent warmth coursing through lance’s entire body, and it had been so long since anyone had been this happy because of something lance had done! before he could stop to think about what he was doing, lance leaned in. their lips brushed everything was still so _warm_ and- suddenly it felt like a bucket of ice was dumped over lance. what had he done? he jolted away from keith, who was looking at him with wide eyes. lance could feel his face heating up, and he stammered, “i am so sorry i don’t know why i-“ before he could finish he felt keith reconnect their lips. lance froze, but before keith could pull away, he pulled the texan closer to him. the latino cuban blue eyed man sighed into the kiss, and he felt keith’s arms wrap around his back. suddenly there was a crash from the- was that the air vent? 

“see guys! i told you that if we emotionally manipulated lance long enough he and keith would get together!”

keith and lance jumped apart, both fleeing to opposite ends of the couch as soon as the doors opened. shiro strutted in, with hunk and allura on either side. pidge dropped down from the vents and landed in front of shiro and the gang.

“well guys, thank you for allowing us to use you as our test subjects, even if you were unaware. pidge developed an algorithm to predict zarkon’s strategies and we thought it would be best to test on something harmless like this first.”

when shiro finished, allura fluttered forward. in her soft accent, she told them something that lance would remember for the rest of his life- which wouldn’t be long according to allura.

“unfortunately, altea outlawed homosexual marriage many moons ago. and as this ship is altean property... i regret to inform you that the punishment is execution via firing squad.”

what?

“i... princess you can’t be serious! isn’t shiro gay?” 

shiro laughed. “well, technically yes, but allura has made an exception for me, as i supply her with material that can’t exactly be produced by anyone. unfortunately, the same doesn’t go for you two. pidge. hunk. whenever you’re ready.”

the two of them stepped forwards. pidge in front of lance, hunk in front of keith. they both lifted blasters ( _where had they gotten those from? they weren’t holding anything a few seconds ago?_ ) coran’s voice boomed down from the intercom system.

“3,” lance saw pidges finger move to the trigger.

“2,” her eyes narrowed, making sure her aim was correct.

“1,” lance’s world went black.

——

hunk saw lance’s body fall back, and while hunk loves- loved- lance dearly, his focus was only on keith. keith, who was looking at him from terrified eyes, who couldn’t stop trembling, who had just watched his friend die- and hunk knew what he had to do.

he turned the gun on pidge and shot her before she had time to realize what was happening. he heard allura sigh from behind him.

“yes i was worried this would happen. i was hoping we would avoid this by having pidge shoot lance, but i can see i was wrong. i do applaud your courage hunk, but it will not get you far.” 

together, her and shiro stepped forward. shiros arm activating and alluras whip uncoiling in sync. at this point, keith had finally processed the whirlwind of events, and he jumped into action. he darted across the couch to pick up pidge’s fallen gun, and he had apparently also had his knife on him- hunk didn’t want to know where.

hunk saw shiro charge at him from the corner of his eye, and hunk turned away from keith to block the attack. he raised his gun and deflected shiro’s arm. hunk almost grinned. almost. shiro had made a mistake by deciding to attack hunk as opposed to keith. shiro’s attack relied on his robotic arm and sure, shiro was skilled at hand to hand combat, but hunk was built to see patterns. he knew shiro’s fighting style as well as the back of his hand.

he had also done repairs on shiro’s arm more times than he could count. he knew exactly where the weak points were, the points that would render the arm useless. shiro came at him again with a counterstrike, a move hunk had seen him perform dozens of times. he sidestepped and shiro lost his footing. hunk took advantage of shiro’s momentary distraction and slammed his gun into the crook of the arm. 

the glow of the arm sputtered then completely went out. hunk flipped his gun around and slammed the butt of it into shiro’s temple. hunk didn’t bother watching shiro’s body crumple, and he whipped around to check on keith. it appears he had also had an easy time with allura, who was unconscious.

keith looked up at hunk with wide eyes, clearly in shock.

“what... what do we do now?” he asked.

hunk wished he knew. he wished with everything he had that he could give the half galran a good answer. instead, he walked over to the twink and held out his hand.

“i’m going to be honest; i have no idea where to go from here but i think i’m okay with that. we have each other, and that’s all we need”

keith paused for a second before letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. a small smile came across his face as he grabbed hunk’s hand.

“yeah. together.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me kudos i worked very hard on this<3
> 
> stan condiment boys😌💛❤️


End file.
